New Conquest
by Silence-Can-Kill
Summary: Kira has returned. Near has requested the help of his successor. Who is Kira? Why are they killing off political figures?
1. Chapter 1

Miyuki sat across from her advisor. She happily hummed, even though no one could hear her. She strummed her fingers on her bare thigh. The lights were dimmed and flickered ever so often. The pungent smell of coffee and pastries filled the room. She looked over to see many men and women working, each paying little or no attention to their surroundings. Miyuki brushed the single blonde curl from her eyes. It stuck to the side, standing out from the rest of the straightened hair. She sighed as the man across from her stacked dice into a neat stack. His pearl hair curled and covering his eyes partly. "Mr. Near?" She asked, pulling a notebook from her bag. "Yes, Miyuki?" He replied, not looking up at her. She sighed again, heavier this time. She felt her hand into the bag once again. She pulled out a blue pen and opened it, placing the tip to the paper.

"Why did you call me here, sir?" She asked shyly, about to write down her cases and assignments when given to her. "..." Silence. He continued to stack the dye into four more stacks consisting of ten dice each. She waited patiantly. This was usual, he would think it over while doing...Things. Then answer her and repeat the proscess.  
>"I believe Kira may have returned." He said smoothly as if nothing had happened. She gaped at her young boss. Kira? Back? Hadn't he died years prior?<br>"But...Isn't he...Dead?" Miyuki asked, scrawling something onto the notebook. "He is. But not the notebook he used." Near placed another dye onto the fifth stack. "Well where is the notebook? Do we have it?" Near looked up, a serious look on his face. "No we do not. It went missing a few days ago." His voice was a usual monotone. "How did it...Get lost?" She asked still surprised by the news. "We have no idea, we believe the shinigami came and took it."

Miyuki look baffeled. "Shinigamis exist?" "Yes, they do." Miyuki scribbled the two words into the notebook, her pen leaving blue ink as it scaffed the page. "How do you know?" Near had gone back to making a wall of dice, but he paused momentarily to answer her. "Political figures have been dying at a fast pace, heart attacks mainly. No doubt with the dissaperance of the notebook that Kira is back." Miyuki scribble down more information and placed the pen onto the table.  
>"You intrust me to help you?" The young girl asked eagerly. "Why yes, you are my successor. Are you not?" Miyuki smiled happily and a small giggle escaped her thoat. She happily wrote down a few more notes and turned back to her predecessor.<p>

"When can I start." "Right now if you'd like." She grinned and nodded anxiously. _

Takashi sat completly drained of any wellbeing she had left in her. She look eagerly at the clock left of the stage. She let her hair down, sweat falling off the auburn strands. Her emrald eyes scanned the room for any signs of Kokori. He was always late or early. Early to the show, late to the pick up. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and narrowed her brow.

"That basterd! Can he not get here on time?" She asked no one, her gaze shifting as the clock struck one. She uncapped her water bottle and took a long gulp. Footsteps hit the pavement and into her ears. "Ms. Amika, I am so sorry!" Kokori apologized as he swept and hand full of gold hair back. "It is fine, just don't keep me waiting long, okay?" she was exhausted and stressed. The concert had dragged a little longer than desired. Not to mention a handful of boys (Not men, boys) hitting on her as she walked past them. She swallowed more of the liquid and glared at her faithful (but stupid) assistant.

He was speaking on a cell phone and had completly forgotten about her. She laid back and closed her eyes. Her musceles ached as she shifted her weight. She cleared her throat, vocal cords worn out for the night. She could not wait to get to her apartment. Even at sixteen she had a penthouse sweet with 24/7 service. She had made millions just for singing a stupid song. It is not that she hated her career, the traveling just strained her a bit too much. It was just a little too close for comfort. Or so it went.

She began to doze off, her vision a haze. A throbbing pain shot through her shoulder, but that did not stop the haze. She was soon engulfed in the rich virtues of slumber. An hour or so passed, she had been in a deep, luscious sleep. When Kokori patted her shoulder and helped the young idol out of the SUV. She was dreary and every reply came as a groggy reqest for more sleep. Kokori finally picked the idol up bridal style and carried the red haired teen to her bed. She waved goodnight and Kokori (more of a brother figure than anything) kissed her forehead and left the room.

Through the fleeting cover of sleep she heard her 'oniisan' leave the room. She had always called Kokori that and he gladly adopted her as a sister. She did not always treat him as family and he never called her anything but Ms. Amika. But she loved him like a brother. Even when she was mad at him, she stilled wished he wouldn't leave. She had fallen back into her deep sleep when she heard a large thump from outside her balcony. Rubbing her eyes with her fists, she opened the glass door. She looked around, eyes still adjusting to her dark surroundings. "Oniisan? Is that you?" She scanned the wooden balcony with no luck of a human being there. Then she saw the thin black object lying at her feet. She leaned down shyly and picked it up.

'Death Note' 


	2. Chapter 2

Miyuki tapped her fingers against the granite counter. "Why, though?" A female voice asked, coming from behind the teen.

"No idea, just know that it went missing." Miyuki bit akwardly into a mango, juice running down her chin. She wiped it off and faced the girl beind her. "I mean sure, it's cool...But..I have to leave you guys." She deadpanned taking yet another bite of her mango. The black haired girl before her sighed.

"Why can't you do it from here?" A glimmer of hope sparked in the younger girl's eyes. "Nope, sorry Nemi." She spoke casually, a small smile gracing her lips. Nemi watched her friend cross the room and close the door. Slowly she turned around and mover toward Nemi. She threw the rest of the mango in a nearby trash. "You can NOT tell Eran or Iasic. No matter what." Miyuki hissed the words before hugging the smaller girl. Nemi hugged back and looked at her sister figure with curious eyes.

"Why can I not help you? I may be sixth, but I'm smatter than Eran!" She pouted, eyes dropping. She stared at the ground for a few moments. She then looked up, a hatred in her eyes. "He stole that spot from me! It's rightfully mine!"

Miyuki patted Nemi on the back. "Life is unfair, we must learn our ways around these difficulties." Nemi looked down again, then looked up again. She nodded and walked out of the room in a lose for words. Miyuki felt a guitly pang in her chest. She then continued pack for her departure.

"Unfair!" Takashi screamed at the figure floating before her. "I should no have to give up half of MY life for some fucking eyes!" Rage filled her voice. She glared angrily up at the grostique monster looking down on her.

"Rules are rules." He chuckled, his red eyes shined.

"Well, maybe we can nigotiate, maybe?" The shinigami laughed hysterically. The heart shapped earing jingled as he body shook. He nodded and glared down at the girl. She was doubting the shinigamis sanity at the moment. Takashi sat down on her bed, the silk sheets shifted as she sat down.

"Nope, sorry kid-o." Takashi looked angrily at the notebook before her. "What if I gave you half of some one else's life span?" The shinigami tilted his head curiously. "What then Ryuk?" Ryuk looked intrigued. "Go on."

"I will give you half of my assistant's life span for the eyes." Ryuk thought for a moment. He tucked his wings into his back and fell to the ground. "I like the way you think. Deal. Write their name down and under write 'Eye deal'." Takashi grinned victoriously. _Kokori will happily sacrifice half his life for a better world._

Opening the death note she uncapped a pen. She followed Ryuk's instructions feeling no remorse as she wrote Kokori's name.

She soon felt a hot wave of pain flash over her, it was enough to withstand. It left a tingling feeling around her eyes. She blinked and looked into her vanity mirrror across the room. Red. Her eyes were a deep crimson. She personally liked the look and took some time admiring herself.

"I love this red eye look!" She cheered getting up and walking over to the mirror. She uncapped some mascara and applied it. "I adore my eyes! I'm sure my fans will too!" Ryuk hyuked some more, now lying on the bed. "No one else can see them, though they are distinct on you." He commented and plucked an apple from a bowl on the side table.

"Well at least you like them." She admired herself with a vain sensibility. She counted on her looks for most of her career. She only relied on her voice for financial reasons. She tied her hair in a ponytail with a ribbon, red locks holding tightly in place by the ribbon.

"Why can I not see my own name, Ryuk?" Ryuk gazed at the idol before explaining the details of the eyes to her. She grinned happily and looked at television (which sat untouched since she had bought the apartment a month earlier.). She clicked it on an turned to a local political debate. The senator of a norweigan province were debating weather or not to continue killing of criminals as Kira had.

"I personally think you humans should give it up." Ryuk chided as he slipped another apple down his throat. Takashi ignored his comment and continued to watch them speak.

Looking down at the death note, she wrote the senator's name down. She stared at an alarm clock a few feet away. Forty seconds passed and she watched the senator drop to the ground dead. This sparked an idea.

She wrote down the other man's name and wrote down a few sentances underneath it.

'_Ito Arogi_

_Dies of a heart attack after announcing Kira would like them to continue the killing of high compound crimanals.'_

She giggled and watched her writing come to life. The senator announced her wish and dropped to the floor clutching his chest.

She laughed and closed the note book. She then stored it away in her vanity desk.

"Well Ryuk, meet the new Kira!" Ryuk nodded and floated onto the balcony.

"Humans are so interesting."


End file.
